


This, and this, and this

by HiddenEye



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Some angst, gotta love tokka, idk - Freeform, probs no plot at all, some plot??, some sinning, some uncontrolled hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know that look, Sokka."</p><p>"What look?"</p><p>"The way you look at Toph," she tells him idly. "It's the same look you have when you see pretty ladies."</p><p>He's startled for a moment, stiffening in her hold before he forces out a snort to cover his slip. "You're delusional."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This, and this, and this

**Author's Note:**

> This happened with a sudden burst of inspiration and my need to write about them is strong enough for it to be this long. Please ignore any mistakes if you happen to stumble upon any because I'm posting this at 2:30 am and it's clear I'm out of my mind. Enjoy!

Her touches are firm. 

Sokka takes note of this when they're older, bolder, knowing things they shouldn't have known much earlier that he thinks he's been an idiot for not noticing such gestures from her that he thinks he's been blind all these time. But, he thinks with irony, he's blinder than Toph ever will be.

It starts when she hits his bicep, a sharp collide of knuckles against his skinny arms -arms that thickens with time and swings of swords he inflates with pride- that it actually _hurts_ the fifteen year old more than it should from a short, small, _twelve_ year old girl who has yet to shed the last of her baby fat from her cheeks. He's outrage at first, because she stands just below his shoulder, and yet she can throw him into the air with a quick stomp of feet along with a sarcastic quip that makes him fume for not thinking of it first.

As time passes, he sees that she does that to some of his close friends, and he finds out that it's a way for her to show her affections towards them. His irritation for her brash abuse against his arms fades away, where he understands why she does those things.

She's been deprived of real love from her parents. Their overly protective attitude prevents them from seeing that their daughter is stronger than anyone else, that it prevents them from caring for her properly and instead insisting on keeping her locked up like crystals in a glass cupboard. It frustrates her, makes her feel agitated when the walls around her house feels like a cage containing an exotic animal.

So, he doesn't mind when she hits him in the arm a few months after they meet, where they let out a guffaw of laughter despite having the war looming their shoulders like an evil spirit, reminding them that they're just _children_ and they're not supposed to play pawn and soldiers with the adults just yet.

But fate has different ideas, and so he tolerates this swift pain she gives him instead of dwelling the old scars that rests in his chest, much too heavy of a burden for a child like him to carry.

He finds out he likes her punches in the end, he sees it as a reassurance that he manages to save her from that death drop they went through together and that she'll always be his best friend throughout the years. Her friendship, as well as others, is one of the things he cherishes. Their friendship makes him forget about the war, because anything that happens during that time leaves a gaping wound inside himself that he's amazed that he's able to stand on his own two feet.

It's the same thing. One sarcastic quip shared between friends before he braces himself for her punches, snickering openly at the taunt they shared.

And he likes it that way.

* * *

 Her touches are soft.

As they grow older, he notices their feather-like tendencies.

He finds out when he's knocked unconscious by one of the old supporters of Ozai, where they're planning of bringing down Zuko from the throne and start a propaganda of bringing their leader back. It's a small group, consists of fifteen people at most, but they do hit like their life depends on it.

Sokka thinks they didn't think through of their plan, because what rebels attack at the Fire Nation Kingdom where powerful benders and non-benders alike present when they're celebrating the seventh anniversary of the 100 year war?

"Not very smart," he mutters as he dodges a fireball that whizzes towards him.

But then, as he tries to ignore the way Toph rips the hem of her long dress away to have a better stance in preforming her earthbending, the back of his head is slammed with what feels like a pipe when he's fighting off another sword wielder, and he instantly sees black obscuring his vision before he topples, head pounding with pain.

Next thing he knows, he feels soft and small hands cupping his nape as the back of his head is being put in water. And he groans when he feels the aching pain that spreads across his skull.

"Easy there, Snoozles," a voice too soft to be Toph mutters somewhere above him as she withdraws her hands from his head, and he realise he's floating in a hot tub from the way his body feels soaked. "Katara's healing you now, don't try to move."

"I feel like someone poured lead into my head," he croaks out, tearing open his eyelids. And he sees Katara hovering over his head, her hands glowing with her power that he relaxes the slightest bit, until he realises where Toph is.

She's standing in the tub beside him, her hands now hovering over his arm to prevent him from floating away as his sister heals him. She doesn't change her party clothes after the battle, and one side of her dress now slides over her shoulder that allows him to see her slender shoulder along with the elegant length of her neck, some strands of hair falls from her bun. Her foggy eyes are flickering up and down his body, as if she's trying to see his condition even if he's out of her reach, knowing how he isn't making any contact with the ground for her to use her seismic powers on him.

It surprises him to see her in the water, since she doesn't usually like to be in them. But he suppose that the hot tub is shallow enough for her to plant her feet firmly on the ground, since the water ends at her waist.

He swallows the flush that runs through his body when he sees the state his friend is in, and forces himself to listen to what Katara is saying. "You had quite a nasty blow to the head just now, so you might have a concussion later."

"And a headache," he adds with a grunt, squeezing his eyes shut when the back of his eyes begins to throb. "Oh man, I'm going to _kill_ that guy if he ever shows his face to me."

"You don't need to," Toph assures him. And when he cracks an eye open, he sees the way she smirks. "I took care of him before he got away. Anyway, how are you going to find him when you didn't see him hit you?"

He snorts, splashing her with some water. "Whatever," but then, he let's a grin form. "So, did you bury him alive or hang him upside down that all the blood went to his head?"

"Why does it matter to you?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I _have_ to know how my saviour saved me from my enemies," he gasps with faux distress. "It'll make you look cooler and more dramatic, enough to make me swoon."

"Coming from you, I wouldn't be surprised," Katara comments drily. "You're the walking definition of dramatic."

Toph laughs, and instead of her normal punch on his arm, she squeezes his shoulder softly, which surprises him more as he stares at her in wonder, feeling his jaw slacken. "Even better."

He gets a hold of himself. "Oh?"

She shrugs, letting her hand rest there that he doesn't mind one bit. "I flung him to the other side of the earth."

He snorts out a laugh, causing him to swallow some water that he coughs, sitting on the small stairs as Toph and Katara guides him gently. "Well," he says breathlessly while tentatively touches the side of his head, the pain now dulls into a throb. "That _was_ even better than I expected."

"Are you okay?" Katara asks worriedly, her grip on his arm is tight as she rakes her eyes over his face to find any more injuries.

He waves her away. "I'm fine, Katara. Just let me sit for a while and then we'll be off."

"Your head-"

"Is hard as a rock," Toph cuts in, and he gives her a withering look to which she doesn't see. "He should be fine, he's still talking, right?"

He's conscious of the way Toph holds his elbow, cradling it in her palm as if he's glass to be broken any moment, and for once, it's a complete contrast to the vice grip his sister has on his other arm.

He pats her hand with his. "Thanks, Toph," he quips sarcastically, his heart jumps at how soft her skin is under his palm. "You're a great friend."

She must have realised that she's still holding him and snatches her hand back, her face flushes lightly in embarrassment that he takes a moment to admire her. She huffs, beginning to stand up. "Ha ha, Snoozles, very funny," she steps onto the stairs, and something shoots down to his navel when he sees her creamy legs, where her tattered dress clings to her thighs and abdomen. "If you don't mind, I'll be changing into something more decent. My mother would have a heartattack if she sees me in this, not that I usually care but I probably look like a homeless hobo."

Katara gives her a smile. "I thought you don't care about that too."

Toph shrugs. "What can I say, the snobbish etiquette rubs on me in the end."

She leaves without another word, and he remembers to breathe when he feels Katara squeezing his arm for attention.

"I know that look, Sokka."

He glances at her curiously as she takes some water from the tub and brings it to his head again, where he sags with relief when she starts working on his headache. "What look?"

"The way you look at Toph," she tells him idly. "It's the same look you have when you see pretty ladies."

He's startled for a moment, stiffening in her hold before he forces out a snort to cover his slip. "You're delusional."

"No, I'm not. You just couldn't keep it in your pants when you see your best friend revealing more skin."

"I don't look at her like that!" He glances at her to shoot her a glare. "You're being stupid."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, please, Sokka. You're so obvious," he winces. "You think I didn't notice the same looks you gave her before this? The same one you had just now had been going for a few years, ever since Toph turned sixteen. Don't try to deny it," she cuts him off when he opens his mouth. "You know it yourself, now that she's nineteen and more womanly than ever."

"Katara, look, she's my best friend, okay? I don't look at her like," he does hand gestures to prove a point. " _That_. Like I'm going to jump on her the moment I see her."

She scoffs, and the water she takes goes back into the hot tub beside him, almost splashing him in the process. "Sure, Sokka, whatever you say."

He stands up slowly, his headache has all but disappeared as Katara helps him. "But, if you _do_ jump on her," she pokes his chest, and he's reminded what she can do as she looks at him fiercely. "Do it right."

He forces out a chuckle, clasping her shoulder. "Like she would let me jump on her if I wanted to."

"Oh, but you _do_ ," she crosses her arms. "You want to jump on her now more than ever that it's starting to bother you."

" _Katara_."

She shrugs, and begins to walk out of the room. "Well, it's true. Deny it all you want."

And then, he's left alone, water starting to pool under his bare feet from where his traditional water tribe attire is drenched. He sighs, running his hand over his cheek.

The image of Toph just now flashes into his mind again and he blushes, quickly grabbing his boots from where they've been tossed to the side and stalks away, avoiding everyone he passes and slams the door to his room behind him.

* * *

Her touches are frantic. 

Shaking with fear as she whispers for him to wake up while he clings onto his consciousness, feeling his right arm twists into an awkward angle. He feels his blood drips from his temple, running into his eye that he has to blink to get rid of it to see her face, milky jades wide as she stares down on him, her thin fingers clutching his shoulders.

"Sokka," she calls out hoarsely, and his heart breaks a little at the sound. "Don't you dare close your eyes, you idiot, they're coming for us."

He tries to laugh, but only manages to cough. "Hey, Toph. Rough day, huh?"

She makes an unintelligent sound at the back of her throat, and he sees soot dusting one side of her face thickly. He remembers trying to save her from being bombed before this and launches himself towards her, where the small metal ball explodes beside his side that they're being tossed away, a scream tears out of his throat as he takes most of the blows.

"Don't make a stupid joke like that," she snaps, her hand now wiping the blood from his eyebrow and his vision turns clearer. "And _don't_ close your eyes."

"I don't know, Toph," he mutters, trying to fight the slur off. "I'm kinda feeling a bit tired here."

" _Hey_ ," she does light slaps on his cheek, and he forces his eyes open to look at her in the eye. "Don't do that, they're coming," she let's out an exasperated breath as she looks up towards the sky, almost concealed by smoke from where more rebels starts causing havoc around them. "Where _are_ they?"

"Who?" he mumbles.

"Katara, Aang, whoever could heal you, _damn it_." Now, he could feel her hand on his chest, fingers spread across his heart that he's so sure she could feel the way it thuds so loudly.

He doesn't answer, because he's tired and a light nap would be so good at the moment.

"They're here!"

He feels a breeze blowing onto his face that he relishes on it, a nice change from the humidity of the forest around them. He let's out a grunt when arms started carrying him off the ground, pain pricking his broken arm that he swears it's falling off in any moment.

"Hey, Sokka, I got you," Aang mutters, and the older man slumps in relief. "Let's get you patched up."

The last thing he feels before he blacks out is feeling Toph's hand squeezing his good one.

* * *

 Her touches are knowing.

They set fire to his skin, tracing the edge of his jaw before she cups his face in her palms, bringing him closer as she slants her lips across his while he recovers from his surprise quickly, his arms having a mind of their own as they wind around her waist and pulls her flush against him.

She leans back, where she let's her mouth hover above his while she runs her fingers down his neck and collarbones, where every brush of skin against skin is deliberate and thought of, and he feels himself shudder under them.

He chases her lips, starving for her kisses since long ago. But she, a temptress who loves to see him suffer, teases him by moving away, a small coy smile graces itself across her already bruising lips that he let's out a growl of frustration. He backs her towards the door, all movement and no thought for anyone that stayed over could see them in the police station so late at night, scrambling for the knob and quickly twisting it open before he brings her in her office with him.

He is, after all, an impatient man.

He grips her arms and swivels them around, slamming the door shut behind her as she lets out a gasp that ghosts against the corner of his lips, caving her in before he swoops down and captures her lips in his again.

He thinks he likes these type of nights, where she's so willing for him to take over for once.

His hands rests on her armour, a nuisance he thinks with a groan as he palms her waist in the semi dark room where the only light they have is the street lights from the open binders she leaves open, and the young Chief only laughs breathlessly against his mouth as she tugs his belt.

" _Councilman_ ," she taunts, giving a swift nip to his bottom lip. She's about to say more when he muffles her words, drinking her in while his fingers tugs the neat bun from their ties, allowing her raven hair to tumble gracefully behind her.

"Eager, are we?" she manages with a chuckle when they break apart, and he only continues his assault by merely attaching his mouth to the underside of her jaw, tugging on her metal armour for it to come off so that he could feel her skin.

"You're telling me," he mumbles, peppering kisses upon kisses on her skin while she busies herself by loosening his Wolftail. "The last time we did this-"

"The last time we did this was when we were drunk at Zuko's party two years ago," she stutters when he takes her skin between his teeth, and then pressing his lips on it as a silent apology before repeating the same motive on the lower side of her neck until her armour prevents him from more access. "It was-"

"Mutual," he smirks at her, and she narrows her eyes. "You wanted it as much as I do."

"Oh, please," his breath hitches in his throat when she brushes her knuckles against his growing bulge, and the wicked curve of her lips is devious when he rests his forehead against hers. "You were so obvious."

He hums, planting light kisses against her lips playfully that she swallows down the whine that threatens to burst out of her lips. He tugs on her armour again. "A little help with this would be nice."

Toph pushes him back, her eyes searing into his soul as he rakes his gaze from her messed hair and red lips, his heart jumping in his chest when she flicks her wrist, and he's rewarded with her wearing only a white tank top and a pair of shorts.

Sokka sends a quick thanks towards all that is holy for modern clothing.

He advances her again, moulding their lips together while he drags his hands down her waist and to her rear, filling his palms with her soft flesh before jerking her towards him with a quick yank of hips that slaps against one another and makes her yelp, holding onto his chest for balance.

She unwinds the ties that holds his dress shirt together and pulls it open, where he assists her by quickly taking it off and tossing it somewhere beside him without detaching himself from her, all while smiling with glee at how fluid they've become together.

Her touch is greedy and yet they are patient, splaying her fingers across his abdomen before slowly dragging them up, where every curve and bulge of muscle is felt with such agonising pace that he swallows thickly when she brings them down again, looping her fingers in the edge of his pants that her cold fingers is a contrast to his warm skin.

" _Toph_ ," he digs his own fingers into her back, under the white garment that she takes the hint and takes it off with a quick twist of limbs, throwing it at the general direction he thrown his shirt, and he's glad to know she wears nothing else under that.

He lands a kiss on her shoulder, dragging his fingers onto her skin like she did to him before cupping one of her breast into his palm, rubbing a thumb across her nipple that she groans with the contact.

He starts to bring his kisses lower, taking his time in nipping and sucking the swell of her chest before dragging his lips over her taut stomach, landing onto his knees as his hands pushes down the shorts she wears to reveal the jutting bone of her hip, kissing on each side softly.

He glances up in silent question, where she's staring at him as her chest heaves with her eyes blown wide. She gives him a nod, and he drags down her shorts along with her underwear with a pull, and she kicks it off quickly that she stands before him naked. The smell of her musk fills in his nostrils that he groans, nosing the soft skin above her curls. "Toph," he rumbles deep in his throat, his hands latching onto her waist. "I can _smell_ you."

He can feel her shifting, her hands already gripping his shoulders. "Don't say things like that," she hisses when he parts her legs wider, kissing her inner thigh that she bites her lips to muffle her cry.

"Just telling the truth," he mumbles, gripping onto her waist to prevent her from fidgeting more as he leans forward and nips her clit, causing her breath to hitch as her grip onto him tightens.

He hears the way she tries to keep quiet while he laps onto her, every stroke of his warm tongue across her folds brings her teetering to the edge that he prods a little more just so she could break down her defences. But she's stubborn and he knows this, letting his hand run down her hip before cupping her sex, pressing a finger onto her core that her hips thrusts forward with the pressure, a groan escaping her lips.

He grins, letting a finger slip that that he starts to pump his way in, and he turns his head to bite into the V of her hips that she jerks forward again.

He slips out his finger when she's almost undoing herself, and starts kissing up her body with care as he silences the small mewl she makes as he crashes their mouths together, and the fire between them bursts again.

He feels her tugging his pants down, her movements frantic from his teasing that he covers her hand with his and helps her pull it down swiftly, along with his boots that he tosses them away without a care.

With fumbling hands, he grasp the back of her knee and hitches her up, where she has to stand on her toes while clutching his shoulders as the line of his body presses against hers while he kisses her again, teeth clicking and nose bumping, and he thrusts the tip of his dick into her entrance, allowing them to share a moan as he buried his face into her shoulder.

He feels her sliding down as she scrambles at the door behind her, her other hand still holding onto him for support. "Sokka," she chokes as she digs her nails into his flesh. "Sokka- _fuck_ , I-I'm slipping, god dammit-"

He hooks her other leg up and allows her to wrap her legs around his waist, and he clumsily sinks into her fully as he bites into her neck, no doubt leaving a bruise. "I love you." She gasps into his ear.

He unseathes from her before slamming forward again, bare hips slapping against one another that he groans. "I love you." he grits out through his teeth, and they share a laugh between themselves in the dark room.

* * *

Her touches are loving.

Toph passes the bundle into his arms, and Sokka stares into the small face with her eyes still shut that pokes out of it, a miracle of sorts that he's close to tears.

"She's yours, you know." she murmurs lowly, to prevent prying ears from overhearing.

They're alone at the corner of the large room she shares with other patients as a thick curtain is the only barrier between her and her neighbour, where they either slept or were taking to their family in their own spaces. Lin is snuggled on her mother's side as she sleeps, while he sits at the end of the bed with mother and her newborn child.

As well as his.

He glances up at her, noticing the way she doesn't face him as she bites her bottom lip. "I figured," he confirms slowly. "I just wish you told me earlier."

She stares at his general direction, where her gaze misses just over his shoulder. "I didn't know how you would react, how the _people_ would react."

"I thought you usually don't care about what the people would think of you," he reminds her as he grazes Suyin's cheek with the back of his fingers, feeling the way his heart swells.

Toph narrows her eyes. "I care what people think about you, Sokka," he realises there's no nicknames this time, and he looks up towards her. "You're a respected politician, if word got out you had an affair with the Chief Police and had a kid with her, your reputation will fall down the drain with no second thoughts. And I don't want you to suffer because of that."

"But I got you into a difficult position," he argues. "It's not fair to you."

She shrugs, stroking Lin's hair gently. "I'm still the Chief, they can't poke into my life just because I have two daughters now but no husband, they don't care about my personal life much as they do to yours."

"You know that's not true-" he begins to protest.

"You know it is," she cuts him off. "Sure, they know me as Aang's earthbender master and the blind girl who's been too young to save the world, but they don't actually _care_ for what I do, and that's how I like it to be. You, on the other hand, are important enough that the other councilmen would be on your back the moment you so much mess up, and it's better if the people listen to you than them," she smirks. "You know better. They're too fickle that they would just agree to anything when that someone has a last word to say to. I prefer if it would be you."

She's right of course, everything about it is something that he notices himself, and he has been careful on what he says or do when he shows his face in front of them all. He feels like he's been threading on egg shells ever since he accepts the offer as councilman, but that's all in days work.

Sokka looks down to Suyin, where she begins to open her eyes that he can't help but be captivated by her, where she blinks at the sudden light around her before opening them fully, and he sees jade eyes that Toph would have had if she isn't blind.

"But you can't stop me from visiting all of you." he declares quietly from where he taps Suyin's nose with the tip of his finger, making the baby smile.

"Sokka-"

"You can't, okay?" he cuts her off this time, and he sees the way she purses her lips in displeasure. "I need to feel this kind of atmosphere again, she's my daughter too and I want to be in her life."

Toph sighs, wrapping an arm around Lin that the six year old snuggled closer. "Fine," she agrees quietly that he's filled with relief. "But, we can't tell Su that you're her dad."

He stiffens, staring at her in disbelief. "What? Why?"

"Because Lin doesn't know her own father, and in the end, people _will_ know that we had a kid with each other if you allow her to call you 'Dad' in front of the public."

"Toph, you can't-"

"You'll still be Uncle Sokka," she continues, and his feels the way his chest constricts when he sees his pain reflected in her eyes. "You'll still come by to visit them when you can, give them a big hug everytime you see them, play with them if you have the time. You'll spend time with them as much as you want, but you can't," she closes her eyes at this, as if she's preventing herself from breaking down. "You _can't_ give them the permission to call you their father."

He can't make himself to speak as he only sits there, holding Suyin in his arms as he only watches Toph smoothing Lin's hair when the girl shifts in her sleep.

Then, Suyin becomes restless that he begins to shift closer towards Toph, where he hands Suyin back to her. Before he backs away, Toph presses a hand onto his cheek, her murky eyes searching his face that he merely stares back, waiting for her to say anything else.

She cranes her neck and presses her lips softly against his, like a promise he thinks, and she leans back before he can respond. "Please," she murmurs, wiping a thumb over his cheekbone. "I care about you, you know. I don't want you to get hurt."

He turns his head and presses a kiss into her palm as his bigger hand envelops hers. "I'll try."

And then he straightens himself up because their friends have arrived, all of them cramping themselves into the small space as they bring balloons, flowers, and gifts that there's hardly anymore room to put them aside now that people are here, leaning against windows or squatting on the floor. But he loves it, he loves it when his family are all there together.

As he sits beside her during the whole time, conversing quietly with them all so that they don't get kicked out, he holds her hand discreetly in his.


End file.
